Life is an adventure when your best-friend is unpredictable
by Insanity's End
Summary: Sasuke was a man who could stay calm in the middle of chaos, in fact he felt pride in the fact that nothing could get under his skin. But he should of known better, after all he had Konoha's most unpredictable knucklehead as a best-friend. Can the arrogant Uchiha stay calm even as his rival turns into a girl and they are thrust into a world far different from their own?FemNaruxSasu
1. Unpredictability

_Author's note - I was spontaneously inspired to write this fic after recently watching K. It was an absolutely great anime, and I am not afraid to admit that I cried at the ending._

 _Warnings (or rather things you need to be aware of): Fem Naruto, foul language, as well as adult themes. [There is a barley noticeable undertone of Yata x Saruhiko but nothing outside canon] Rated M just to be safe._

 _Word count: 2,565_

 _Unedited – If you're interested in being my beta please let me know, I need the help!_

 _Disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto and K, but sadly I own nothing._

 _Now darlings, let us begin._

* * *

 _'There's that unpredictability factor, that chance that something completely unexpected - something amazing - could happen._

 _That's what makes life an adventure._

 _Sometimes you just have to jump in and trust the universe'_

 _(...or Naruto)_

 _-Quote by Tess_

 _Ch.1 – From friend to foe, ally to enemy._

In the middle of a forest just outside _Konohagakure_ , two teams of opposing sides of right and wrong were battling against each other.

They fought hand to hand, weapon-to-weapon, jutsu to jutsu. They fought until their clothes were torn, their breath ragged, and 'till their own blood seeped from their bodies.

It was a fight of the fittest, yet it was beginning to seem like there would be no winners.

At some point during their battle, six of the eight shinobi who were engaged in combat stilled.

Kakashi had stopped making hand signs for a lighting jutsu he was about to use, Jugo had retracted his arms from reaching Kakashi. Sakura subdued her fist, and Karin withdrew her Adamantine Sealing Chains. Sai had dispelled his ink army of lions and monkeys, while Suigetsu dropped his sword.

They all seemed to be mesmerized by the same thing. Sasuke and Naruto.

The two were truly a sight to behold, while both Kakashi and Sakura understood that fighting had always been a way to communicate between the two Ninja, this was a first for the others.

It almost appeared as if the two were stuck in their own world, nobody could penetrate the wall they had built to separate them and everyone else – not that anyone was brave enough to try.

The exchange of fists, and jutsu made it feel as if the rest of the Shinobi were intruding upon an intimate act between the blonde and raven. They didn't belong, and they never would.

The rest of Team 7 understood what Naruto was trying to say to Sasuke as they fought. Every punch and kick, along with every jutsu and clone the blonde dished out had meaning, _"I haven't given up. I will bring you back Sasuke! I promised I would and I never go back on my promises. Even If I have to break every bone in your body, I will drag you back home, believe it!"_

On the other hand Team Hawk had never seen Sasuke look so . . . alive.

There were no need for words when the two fought, all they had needed was their fist to engage in conversation.

To Naruto, Sasuke was someone just out of his reach. Sasuke was his _Teammate, Rival, Friend, Brother, Ally…foe._ Someone Naruto couldn't give up on no matter how hard he tried.

To Sasuke, Naruto was an enigma. He hated Naruto because he could never understand how the blonde was able to smile through it all. He had it just as bad as Sasuke, yet why was he still able to smile? Naruto was his _Teammate, Rival, Friend, Enemy, he was his . . . light through the darkness._ He was someone Sasuke would never admit he needed.

They were each other's weakness, as well as each other's strength.

…

Just like their fight as Genin at the Valley of the End, Sasuke and Naruto had brought out their must powerful Jutsus.

 _"CHIDORI!"_

 _"RASENGAN!"_

The sounds of a thousand birds screeching accompanied the sound of winds turning. This would be the single move that ended their fight, and they both knew it.

Using Chakra to enhance their feet, they both ran at each other at speeds impossible for even the Sharingan to follow.

Sasuke had activated the third stage of his bloodline in addition to triggering the first phase of the curse seal, on the other hand Naruto had gone into Sage mode while the Kyubbi constantly healed his wounds, their actions made both their jutsus all the more powerful.

Just like their fight at the valley of the end, Sasuke and Naruto had met in a mass collision of chakra, making the rest of their teammates fly back with the sheer power of the explosion.

But unlike the Valley of the End, their fight did not end with Sasuke's fist in Naruto's chest, nor was it the other way around.

In fact because they were not the same as they were before, and since they were much – much more powerful. The Chakra collision had been so potent that it had caused a shift in time, transporting Sasuke and Naruto into a different dimension.

To a world far different from their own.

 _ooOoo_

Kakashi crouched down and waited for the dust to clear up in order to evaluate the situation.

In the meantime he checked on his former students Sai and Sakura. Sai was already up in the sky doing an Ariel search, while Sakura was healing the cuts she sustained when her knees scraped the ground.

As if she had just come to a sudden realization, the pink haired Kunoichi whipped her head forward to the place where Naruto and Sasuke had last been seen.

She knew just as well as Kakashi that only one would survive, and because of Naruto's dedication and love for the other (in a best-friend sense) it was very unlikely that he would be the one to have lived.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A loud appalling screech came from the direction of Team Hawk, belonging solely to one Karin Uzumaki.

Sakura winced in remembrance of her Genin days, while Kakashi smiled in amusement at his former students pain.

The red head in question had pushed past her teammates and rushed forward into the cloud of dust that marked where the raven and blonde had last stood.

Sai on the other hand had come down from his Ink Griffin and walked towards Kakashi.

"Yo, did you see anything?"

Just as Sai had answered Kakashi with his newly discovered knowledge a familiar piercing scream emitted from the dusk cloud.

"THEY"RE GONE!"

ooOoo

Sasuke Uchiha; the last (young) member of the proud and powerful Uchiha clan, was a rational man.

But the situation that had presented itself that fateful day, had wavered his rational mindset.

He had always been aware of the fact that Naruto was a man of unpredictability, you never knew what would come next when you were around him. Nevertheless, for the rational man that was Sasuke, this was just too much.

Once again, Naruto had shocked him by making the impossible…possible.

...

He had woken up around midday - judging by the position of the sun, drowsy and somewhat disorientated.

For some reason he felt a sore ache throughout his body, as if he had just been in a fight. Raising his right hand he lifted it up to pull back his hair, that's when he noticed it. Slight dark markings he usually develops when he uses Chidori.

The memories from – _'Last night?' –_ rushed all at once.

 _"SASUKE!"_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _.._

 _"CHIDORI!"_

 _"RASENGAN!"_

Sasuke remembered the feeling of exhilaration when he had fought Naruto for the first time in months. He felt alive and forlorn - it was inevitable for them to bring out their most powerful jutsu. In a sense it was a way to show the other how much they had grown, how powerful they had gotten. They were rivals after all, and this was the ultimate test to see who had won. They both knew that at least one of them would die, no matter how much they cared for one another – they would never take pity in the other.

After they had come at each other, there had been a huge rush of light –alongside that was a feeling of being warped and spun around.

 _'What happened after that? I can't remember.'_

A million thoughts ran through his head, yes Sasuke was a man of few words – but many contemplations.

One thought that stood from the rest, _'Did I kill him...'_

No, he didn't. For one he would have gained the _Mangekyō Sharingan, and…there was no way that blonde idiot would have died…right?_

Even with the reassurance that Naruto was alive he felt overwhelmed by feelings he hadn't felt since the Uchiha Massacre.

Looking around he noticed a blonde heap curled in a ball not too far away from him, but before he went to the blonde dobe he noticed one important detail about his surroundings.

 _'Weren't we in the forest?'_

It was true, no longer were they in the forest just outside the leaf village. Instead of trees that surrounded them, it was two buildings on either side of them. They were in dark and narrow pathways that lead to an opening filled with… _'I have no Idea.'_

They appeared to be a more modernized versions of the Cart and Horse type of transportation. They ran at the speed of a horse, but without the animal itself. If he was anyone but himself he would have been exited and anxious, but he was Sasuke and he was … annoyed.

 _'Where the hell am I?'_

He looked over at Naruto and knew that it was somehow all - this idiots fault. "Number one unpredictable Ninja." he said with a sneer – knowing he wouldn't receive a response.

Standing up he ignored the slightly sickening sound of his knees popping, instead focusing all his intention on moving towards Naruto.

Once he arrived at the space his former teammate was currently occupying he detected something off about the jinchūriki.

"Haah?"

Slowly he raked his eyes up and down the blonde, noting every detail.

The dobe looked . . . smaller? His features were softer, his eyes from what he could tell –with them being closed and all – were rounder. His nose was pointed and his lips fuller.

His hair was much longer – in fact it was long enough to pool around his waist and cover his breast… _'Wait! His what…!'_

For the very first time in his life Sasuke did a double take, and sure enough two big and round perky breasts were staring right at 'em.

During the fight Sasuke had tore the front piece of Naruto's jacket cutting past even the undershirt, so the blonde in a rushed haste had ripped the rest of his top off. The dobe's past action had given Sasuke full view of the his newly acquired assets.

 _'This can't be Naruto!'_ he thought _incredulously._

But the evidence was right in front of him, three symmetrical whisker marks on either side of the blonde's tanned cheeks.

 _'Unpredictable doesn't even begin to describe what the damned dobe is.'_

 _ooOoo_

"-obe" Naruto heard a familiar distant voice call after him.

"dobe." The nickname brought a sudden feeling of alertness within Naruto, _'Sasuke?'_

"Oi! Usuratonkachi wake up." Yes, it was Sasuke. That meant that both he and the raven survived. _'Good.'_ Naruto smiled a wave of happiness enveloping him, before he began to drift off.

 _"_ OI! NARUTO!"

Naruto awoke with a start grimacing at the pain that shot up his side in result of the kick Sasuke nailed him with.

"OI!"

 _'Huh?'_ Was it just him, or did his voice sound a lot higher and less rough?

Peering up through his eyelashes, Naruto searched the dark alleyway for his best friend – finding said person standing above him with an angry and flustered expression. _'How the hell does he pull that off?'_

"OI TEME! What was that for?!"

Just as he was going to stand, the white long sleeved shirt that Sasuke usually wore was thrown at him. Looking up for an answer he noticed that Sasuke now shirtless - was no longer facing him. "Put that on."

Sensing the finality in Sasuke's tone of voice Naruto decided to obey, of course he grumbled a bit, saying some thing along the lines of "arrogant bastard telling me what to do! I'm going to put it on cause its cold, not because he told me to!" it was only natural after all.

Rising to his feet Naruto slid the shirt on before freezing in shock when he noticed two large bumps attached to his chest.

 _"EEEHHH?!"_

 _…_

"STOP DOING THAT DOBE!"

For the past ten or so minutes Naruto hadn't fully accepted the fact that he had boobies. Sasuke, having enough of Naruto playing with his newly acquired rack –by squeezing, rubbing ect…- had tugged the rest of his shirt down and tied Naruto's hands away from his breast.

"Um…Sasuke where are we and why do I have …um…?"

The raven sighed having no clue where they were or why Naruto's chest was the way it was.

He had just begun to sort through his thoughts when a loud cry interrupted him. The squeal belonging to none other than the one who got him in this situation.

Sasuke glared the blonde who began to tug on his restraints. "Sasuke I need you to free my wrist."

"Why?" Naruto's continued to yank and pull, his attempts at freeing himself growing more desperate by the minute.

"I need to see if its still there!"

Sensing the dobe's panic, Sasuke stood up reaching to untie the bind. "Need to know that what's there?"

"MY DICK!"

 _…_

"Dobe stop crying."

Naruto continuous sobs resounded through the alleyway, leaving Sasuke to hope that it wouldn't garner any unwanted attention.

"B-but it's –hic – its GONE~! My manhood is gone! I have nothing to live for anymore! Sai was right; I truly am dick-less – sob – and what about Sakura! Oh my kami-sama Saku-!"

Sasuke slapped his hand over the blonde's mouth, cringing at the feel of saliva touching his skin. "Shut. Up."

Sasuke couldn't think with the idiot's constant yammering, but Sasuke knew that he had only made it worse.

Naruto harshly bit his hand, jumping up in order to stand wanting to seem more superior to his rival – only succeeding because Sasuke was currently crouching down.

Sasuke smirk whilst standing up at his full length, he had always been a few inches taller than the blonde, but now he was at least two feet bigger. This new discovery only ceased to infuriate Naruto further; it made him feel almost inferior and vulnerable to the raven.

Not one to take loss so easily, Naruto quickly made the signs for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "TEME!"

Not one to be outdone especially by the blonde dobe, Sasuke readied his stance and prepared for a fight.

* * *

In a bar named HOMRA located near the center of Shizume City, stood three people. The owner as well as the bartender of the local bar, Izumo Kusanagi was currently cleaning one of his favorite dishes with a washcloth.

Across from him was Mikoto Suoh, a red head with a rather violent and dangerous disposition. The man's very nature made it seem a little odd that someone who seemed to have a very nice and pleasant to be around attitude sat right beside him seemingly unafraid of the man alongside him. The man – or rather teen in question was, Tatara Totsuka.

...

"King?" Tatara asked hoping to attract the attention of the redhead.

"Hm?" was the only response he got, but it was enough. Smiling the brown haired jumped up from his chair.

"I can feel it."

The blonde haired man behind the bar smiled, knowing that young boy was only up to his usual antics.

"Feel what?" asked Mikoto playing along while he lit a smoke.

"I can feel that something-"he raised his arms, "big is going to happen." His smile turning to a full-blown grin, Tatara turned around to face his two companions. "Something that will change our lives forever!"

Mikoto gave a small smile, failing to realize that Tatara was never wrong. Something big was going to come and forever change their lives.

Question was, for the good or bad?

* * *

 _ **Adieu darlings! Don't forget to review and follow!** _


	2. Bad decision

Word Count: Something in the thousands I think, I'm to lazy to check.

Not edited.

Warnings: _See previous chapter warnings_ Although for this chapter I don't think there is anything you should be worried about.

Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? I thought it'd be clear that I don't own shit. Shit sorry~ there is a warning **Warning:** foul/vulgar language. Though I don't think it's that bad.

"Dobe, you might be the only reason why I make bad decisions in life."

"Your welcome."

"What why?!"

"I helped you follow that **one** rule"

"What one rule?"

"Rule #1444 of course! _'Bad decisions make really good stories which you tell at the dinner table.'"_

 _"_ Tch..dobe there is no such rule."

"TEME! Yes there is!"

"Hn.. I don't have time to argue with idiots."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Bad Decisions 

* * *

"Oi, Naruto get out!" Sasuke yelled, banging his fist against the stall door. Both he and the orange loving teen were stationed inside the restroom of a food joint named, Mos Burger*.

 **30 Minutes Prior**

Sasuke stared at his former blonde teammate, the he turned she sat across from him assessing his _(…her?)_ injuries.

They had gone all out in their fight that had ended not even five minutes ago, destroying the alley surrounding them. This hadn't fazed either of them, after all they never half-assed a fight with each other.

It was an unspoken law between them, going easy on the other was not an option but a betrayal. Never would they not push the other to and beyond the limit, because not doing so would be the same as saying, _"You are unworthy"_ , _"Weak"_ , _"You are not strong enough to be my rival"_ , _"Give up."_

Sasuke had almost fallen victim of committing the betrayal; at the beginning of the fight Sasuke had unconsciously held back. This act hadn't gone unnoticed by the blonde, only serving to further infuriate Naruto and intensify the fight.

After a few well-placed jabs at the raven, Sasuke no longer held back. Both had lost themselves in the fight, momentarily forgetting their bizarre and urgent situation.

Once they had both thoroughly taken out the day's frustrations on one another, they had ended their fight in mutual agreement.

They would figure out where they where, and how they would go back. Once they were both safely within the bounds of the fire nation, they would each go their separate ways and return to their daily lives.

Any and all attempts Naruto made in order to convince Sasuke to return to Konoha with him were shot down and put on hold…for now.

…

"Teme."

The dobe's voice had knocked Sasuke out of his musing; in response he gave a pointed glare not even bothering to grunt.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Then go."

Silence had taken over the alley way once again, but as-per-usual Sasuke had found his focus shifting once again to the blonde who would not, for the life of him, sit still!

The constant shifting and tapping had slowly thrown the raven over the edge, glaring he once again focused all his attention back onto Naruto.

"What?" He bit out, clenching his teeth shut.

"I have'ta go bad, Sasuke." Naruto pleaded, his tanned hand closed in a fist and his legs fiercely clasped together.

Sasuke had not understood the gravity of the situation until he remembered that Naruto was no longer a boy, meaning Naruto no longer had a penis that he could whip out to take a jizz whenever the urge presented itself. "…oh"

The blonde nodded, silently pleading for help with his eyes.

At first Sasuke was at a loss for what to do, then an Idea struck him. There has to be a restaurant with a bathroom we could use nearby.'

Standing up, he walked towards the opening of the alleyway motioning Naruto to follow.

The blonde hesitantly got up, worried that if he stood he may not keep the river of piss at bay.

They looked beyond the alley, Sasuke focused his attention on finding a suitable and if possible sanitary bathroom, Naruto on the other hand stood amazed.

Everything seemed so..futuristic. Konoha wasn't nearly as up to date with their buildings and technology as this place seemed to be.

Colored bright signs flashed on and off advertising the building they were displayed on.

"Wow~" Naruto's eyes lit up, momentarily forgetting about needing to use the restroom. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Look! Look!" He shouted at the raven, pointing at random places and happily bouncing on his feet.

Sasuke, sighed not bothering to give any attention to the bubbly blonde. He continued his search, quickly drawing his attention to dinner with a blinking neon green sign spelling out the name Mos Burger.

Immediately his hand grabbed at a tanned wrist _('Was the dobe's wrist always this slim and soft?')_ , pulling him toward the bright neon sign.

…

 **Present**

"Dobe. Get. Out. Now" Sasuke continued to pound at the stall door, thankful for the fact that they were the only two in here.

It had been … difficult getting the dobe and himself into the same public restroom without seeming suspicious. After all it wasn't everyday you see two slightly roughed up teenagers, wearing strange outdated clothing going into the boy's bathroom. It was justified that they received some questioning stares… especially when one of them was of the opposite gender.

But Naruto had refused to enter the woman's bathroom,

 _"TEME! I have lost the one thing that makes me a male, and have grown two breast and a vagina. I think I have been through enough for one day. You will not make me go inside the woman's bathroom and lose the last of my pride!"_

 _"hn..fine. I see that turning into a girl has made you just as emotional."_

 _"TEME!"_

Sasuke didn't mind sneaking Naruto into the bathroom, after all he had never didn't give a fuck if people thought they were doing some questionable activity in the bathroom. After all it wasn't like he was going to stay in this place for long.

Speaking of not staying for long, Naruto had locked himself in the bathroom stall for what seemed like forever.

"Naruto if you don't open this door right now, I swear I'll kick it down!"

click

The stall door swung open immediately to reveal, an anxious blonde nervously sitting on the toilet bowl.

Her pants were still up, and her legs were squeezed together.

"Naruto, why haven't you gone yet?! We've been here for over twenty minutes!"

The blue eyes blonde continued to squirm in his seat, hands knitting together in a nervous matter.

"I..I can't"

Normally Sasuke was able to keep his anger relatively in check, but this situation was so ridiculous. How the hell were they supposed to find a way back home if they were stuck in a fucking public bathroom!

"And why the fuck not?"

Naruto was not one to beat around the bush.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PEE WITH A FUCKING VAGINA! I know that girls sit, but like do they sit in crouch position, or do they sit like if the toilet was a chair? Do I have to aim, how do I aim? Do I just let it go? Or do I do it in short bursts? How-"

"SHUT UP!"

-Silence-

Sasuke, had only found himself speechless a number of times in his life. Most of the time it was revolved around his brother. This was undoubtedly a new experience for him.

"I don't know. Figure something out and do it quick!"

His pulled the door shut with a slam.

 **Five minutes later**

It had been a total of five minutes since the raven had told the blonde to figure something out . . . Sasuke knows this because he counted.

Five minutes and he still hasn't heard the blonde go.

"Naruto…"

His irritation was clear in his voice.

"Sasuke…" Came the tight but mocking reply.

"Why arn't you out yet dobe?"

"Well I don't know Teme, maybe it's because I HAVEN'T GONE PEE YET AND YOU REFUSE TO HELP ME!"

Sasuke thought for moment, he could most likely be making the biggest and most ridiculous decision of his life.

He pulled the door open, once again facing a fidgety blonde.

"Take off your pants dobe."

…

"Rikio! Hurry up, the flashes stopped ten minutes ago." Shouted a redheaded male, weaving through crowds of people on a skateboard.

"Yah Yata slow down, it was probably nothing." A thin tall blonde shouted back, as he leisurely walked in the direction of his red-headed companion.

To the eyes of others, they looked like two delinquents up to no good.

Yata Misaki, had the appearance of short tempered teenager, with a beanie slapped on his head, headphones hanging around his neck and an ever present scowl on his face.

Rikio, his long blonde-haired companion didn't fare any better. In addition to his oversized tee and sweatpants, he was equipped with a pair of sunglasses with green shades and white frames that obscured his eyes, a chain necklace and large rings on his fingers. He looked much like a laid back thug.

Although they looked nothing alike in appearance they had one thing in common. The red clan insignia tattooed on the peek of their collarbones.

"It was just a little farther, hurry up. The red king told us to investigate."

That was true, they had seen the flashes a little over 30 minutes ago at their home base HOMRA. Tatara had pointed them out with a knowing expression.

The flashes had started out blue, leading them to think of their rivial the blue clan. But slowly the colors had seeped into colors of orange, purple, and red. The flashes seemed to grow in power and force, and not long after Anna was directed to pinpointed the spot to which they were coming from, and Misaki and Rikio were sent to find the source.

Misaki slowed to a stop at the entrance of the alley way, his breath hitched in awe.

"Woah"

The two buildings that closed in the alleyway were left in shambles. The level of destruction reminded him of the aftermath of a King x King fight.

'But there was no Sword of Damocles*'

"Misaki, we have to report to Mikoto. He'll want to know about this."

The redhead nodded absentmindedly, not tearing his eyes away from the alley.

"Let's go."

He was shaken back to reality, taking one last look they headed off to HOMRA.

Whoever had caused the destruction, was not apart of any clan they knew. Misaki didn't know what to make of it.

"Silly Missaki~ always so curious." a black haired male, with framed rectangular glasses and piercing blue eyes watched the disappearing figure leave. He had been watching the two for some time now, pondering over whether or not to make his presence known.

He decided against it, after all he wanted the two of them to be alone when his finally confronted his former best-friend. That way he could savor the interaction.

"Fushimi-san, let's go we must report to the blue king."

Saruhiko (Fushimi) nodded, giggling slightly before lifting himself from his crouched position on the top of the building.

He sadistic grin at the now empty place where the read head had once stood, "Until we meet again Missaki-Chaan~"

* * *

 **The ending didn't turn out as well as I wanted (Is it confusing?) , and that is due to the fact that I haven't seen the anime since I started this. That is entirely my fault, I will re-watch K again, and hopefully I can get the characters personalities and interactions right.**

 **till then your comments/constructive criticism are much appreciated.**

 ***Mos burger is an actual food chain restaurant in Japan, I chose it at random.**

 ***Sword of Damocles, is a huge sword that appears whenever a king fights.**

 ***There are four different known clans, this will be explained more in depth later but for now There is the Red clan (Misaki and Rikio), Blue Clan (Fushimi Saruhiko), Silver Clan, and Gold clan.**

 ***Please know that I might switch a lot between the following things**

 **-Him/Her when referring to Naruto, because a lot of people will know him as a her, only Sasuke and Naruto will think of him as a him but that might slowly change.**

 **-Yata - Misaki / please know that this is one person and the reason why I change between them is because He goes by Yata but Saruhiko refers to him as Misaki.**

 **-Saruhiko - Fushimi / again one person. He only allows Yata to call him Saruhiko.**

 **Comment 3**


End file.
